1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protecting floor baseboards or walls from damage during the installation of wall-to-wall carpet. More specifically, this invention relates to a temporary baseboard or wall protector which is easily and quickly removable after the carpet is installed, and which may, in some embodiments, be reused several times.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,355 (Sarkisian) discloses an elongated plastic, L-shaped paint shield for protecting the edge of a carpet or floor while painting walls. This shield was intended to protect carpeting already in place prior to painting the wall. In addition, the paint shield is completely removed upon completing the painting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,542 (Read et al.) discloses a plastic paint shield having a curved longitudinal edge that is inserted between the edge of the carpet and the baseboard during painting. The Read et al. shield also has a longitudinal central portion for covering and protecting the edge and the top surface of the carpet from paint damage. This shield is also intended to be completely removed when the painting is complete.
U.K. Patent Application GB2198941-A (Darenth Vending Services) discloses a carpet edge/skirting protector. This protector includes a rigid, hinged elongate member that extends under a tack strip and up along a skirting board, and a second elongate member having a socket end that attaches to the hinged member. The socketed member can pivot at the socket down to overlay the carpet or up to protect the skirting board.
The instant invention fulfills a previously unmet need by allowing carpet to be installed easily and quickly without damaging walls or existing baseboards. Neither the Sarkisian, Read et al., nor Darenth patents/patent application contemplated a use other than protecting existing carpet or flooring from paint. In addition, upon completing the carpet installation with some embodiments of the instant invention, a small portion of the disclosed invention is left behind under the carpet, unlike the Sarkisian and Read et al. devices, which are completely removed. Unlike Darenth, the instant invention is simple and economical to use and, in several of its embodiments, may be reused.